


Fixing it up

by MoomooBare



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoomooBare/pseuds/MoomooBare
Summary: Naomi and Seiko have been together for a while but Naomi is still confused about herself and their relationship. With it still a secret to their friends the girls start to grow apart and both try to restore their relationship.
Relationships: Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Fixing it up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgent angst idk if ill make pt 2

Naomi Laid on her bed limbs intertwined with Seiko's as she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes drifted to the familiar soda stain on her ceiling. She felt Seiko grab her hand and squeeze it reminding her she was here. 

Why couldn't Naomi just be okay with this? 

"Naomi? Are you okay?" 

The pair was completely naked with their pajamas scattered on the floor. The sun had barely rose as Naomi realized she'd pulled an all nighter as Seiko slept. 

She looked at the lovely face beneath her that was etched with concern. Looking at Seiko made Naomi's heart ache. 

"I'm okay," Naomi said.

Seiko nuzzled her face into Naomi's neck then sighed, "I know when you're lying to me. So what's really bothering you?" 

"It doesn't really matter." 

"It matters to me." 

" _But why?! Why do you care so much about me when all I do is use you for this!"_ Naomi yelled sitting up. A deep flame had ignited in her cheeks as she hid her face from Seiko. 

It was Seiko's turn to sit up, "So that's all you think of me as? What you think of us?" 

Naomi looked down at her hands. 

Seiko let out a choked sigh as she left the bed to collect her clothes from the night before. She slipped on her bra and panties before digging in her bag for clothes to put on. 

The same dread erupted in her stomach that always came whenever this would happen. She knew Seiko would always come back, but she was afraid one day she'd leave Naomi, forever. 

_"W-wait! Seiko don't go!_ " 

Naomi climbed off her bed and wrapped her arms around Seiko's waist. "Please, I'm sorry." 

Seiko tensed up momentarily then shivered as Naomi pressed her breast into the smaller girl's back. 

"Why do we have to be a secret? Are you ashamed to be with me," Seiko said. The amount of hurt in her voice was painful. 

  
  


"No,no...Of course not!" 

_ "Yes! You are! You don't even acknowledge me as your girlfriend even when it's just you and me! Do you think of me as some type of booty call?! That you can use me to fill up some void?!"  _

Naomi had never seen so much anger come from Seiko. It left Naomi speechless. 

"This is hard for me," Naomi finally said. 

"How?!" Seiko then swiftly turned around tears falling down her cheeks, "do you not love me?!" 

"I do love you," Naomi whispered. 

Seiko stopped as she looked Naomi in the eyes. 

"It's hard dating someone who doesn't even want to be with me." 

" _But I do want to be with you!"_

_ "No you don't!"  _

Seiko's face was unreadable as she turned away from Naomi and pulled out a top and jeans from her bag. "Tell Suzumoto and Ayumi I said hi for me because I'm not going with you to see them today." 

"Why?" 

"I don't want to go anymore. I have to take care of the kids, anyways." 

"Seiko, I'm sorry, please look at me." 

Naomi spun Seiko around who had tear marks on her cheeks. 

"I love you this is all just new to me and I didn't want people judging us. And I guess I'm afraid to be with you because I've never thought I'd end up dating a girl much less you." 

The words fell out in a jumble mess but Seiko listened. 

"You could've just said that, Naomi." 

Naomi tried to kiss Seiko but she turned away causing Naomi to kiss the corner of her mouth. 

"I'm sorry I upset you, I didn't mean what I said." 

Seiko looked down. 

"I just like when we experiment. I feel closer to you, I don't use you for sex." 

Naomi cupped Seiko's cheeks and wiped away a fresh tear with her thumb. 

"I've been a terrible girlfriend, huh?" 

Seiko didn't say anything as more tears fell. Naomi pulled Seiko into a hug holding onto her tight. Her head rested on top of Naomi's breast as she let out a few sobs. Naomi felt Seiko wrap her arms around her back as she openly cried. 

_ How did this happen?  _

_ Why did things have to get like this between them?  _

Naomi realized it was really her own fault for being so insecure. She'd caused Seiko much more pain by denying the facts of their relationship or mere existence of it. 

Naomi decided it was time. 

"Seiko?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"I want to tell everyone about us." 

"Don't say things to make me feel better," Seiko sniffled. 

"I'm not, I really want too. I know I haven't been the best person to be around lately and I don't want to mess things up with you. And I definitely don't want you to feel like I don't love you because I do." 

Seiko let out a sob before she rubbed her eyes. 

"We can tell Suzumoto and Shinozaki today if you change your mind about going home. Then once we go back to school we'll tell all our other friends," Naomi continued. 

Seiko nodded meekly. 

Naomi kissed the top of Seiko's head. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," Seiko whispered. 

"I'm not gonna be weird about us anymore okay? And everytime you feel like I'm being weird again tell me." 

"Okay…" 

Naomi kissed Seiko's forehead, then her nose, and cheeks. 

Against her will Seiko let out a giggle as Naomi was soon kissing her all over. 

"There's that pretty smile." 

Seiko blushed then her usual dumb smirk plastered itself onto her face. 

_ Oh no. _

"You know Naomi if you really want to make it up to me all you gotta do is let me play with these puppies!!" Seiko sang as she dove her head into Naomi's breast. 

" _S-seiko!!"_

Seiko let out a series of muffled giggles as she motorboated Naomi. 

Naomi's face was completely red. "Geez! You never change do you?!"

"It's not my fault the heavens above made you so tempting!" Seiko squealed. "Especially with dat ass too! Damn!" 

Naomi gently pulled Seiko away and kissed her. "You know I can make it up to you and a lot more ways than that." 

A blush fell on Seiko's face as she let out another squeal. "Naomi!! You're going to make me drool!" 

"Hey! Stop making this weird!" 

"Hehe, sorry Naom-NNG!" 

Naomi clashed her lips into Seiko's catching the smaller girl off guard. Seiko eagerly returned the kiss as they back pedaled onto the bed. They broke off for air a thin line of saliva connecting them. 

"I love this side of you," Seiko said smirking. 

Naomi kissed Seiko snaking her hand up to the buckle of Seiko's bra.

"I'm full of surprises," Naomi said. 

"Uh-huh you're scared to hold my hand half the time." 

"I am not!"

Seiko giggled and kissed Naomi wrapping her arm's around her girlfriend's neck. 

Naomi knew it would take a lot more than this to pair their relationship. Part of her was scared things would get worse or stay the same. But for right now it was just her and Seiko expressing their love for one another. 


End file.
